


its crazy what you do for a friend

by Iamcer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, M/M, Musicians, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamcer/pseuds/Iamcer
Summary: after Yamaguchi had broken up with his boyfriend Tsukishima tries to takes his opportunity but his best friend sudden personality change makes it hard. yams and tsuki are both under the music department and best friends since high school but as they grow up they change does that include there feelings? while we have another pair of friends or lovers who develop a unhealthy relationship but don't know how to leave each other. Oikawa has big dreams but will having his iwachan stop him from getting there?.  Kuroo who is tsukishimas first love comes back and helps his with a hole Yamaguchi has made. will his special relationship with tsuki make Kenma, kuroos best friend, realize something?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 1





	its crazy what you do for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this since it was gonna get deleted from my drafts but Idk if I will continue as I have no encouragement:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to  
> listen before I go- billie eilish

here he was. 10:36 pm in front of a stranger house. why? well it was a simple question which he wouldn't dare answer out loud but his head was filled with it. 

him

him

him

the word almost didn't seem real after repeating it over and over again. while the persons name was his favorite two words it brought him bearable pain.

Yamaguchi tadashi , 21, 3rd year music department in redcrow college  
he was in a band with his friend and his friend friends who names kei never cared to remember. at the moment the boy was leaving a strangers after...well you know. he entered the car "god iwazumi was so rough and when I said slower he told me I was asking for to much and called me a bitch but that lowkey turned me on" "Iwazumi..? as in the boyfriend of the... GUY IM PLAYING THE PIANO FOR" "huh didn't you know ? they both constantly cheat on each other but suddenly oikawa stopped... actually thinking about it I think iwazumi wanted to date his sister" he noticed the uncomfortable look in kei face 

"sorry"

"why did you take forever I should be rehe -"

" whats the fun in that so you still don't know how to take breaks tsuki"

tsuki, a nickname given by his dearest friend, he loves it

he let out a long sigh and started the car and began to drive, although the space between them was little, he felt that no matter how much he reached he could never get a hold of yamaguchi .it had always created a tension in the air.

"tsuki lets go to a park" 

"no" but they both knew he was lying. no matter how much he said no they would never believe those word when it came from kei mouth. when its towards Yamaguchi his words never matched his actions. Once they arrived to the park they headed right to the swings where kei proceeded to push yams getting him as high as he possible could. there laughter became louder 

they headed to the bench sitting a few inches away but slowly that sad desperate feeling took over kei again. complete silence had taken the spotlight.

"tsuki"

"ye-" he turned his head around and quickly leaned back avoiding the touch of Yamaguchi lips on his own

"why did you avoid it" with a soft voice he'd spoken on purpose 

"Yamaguchi you..." he got up " I... don't want anything useless going between us"

"how do you know its useless "he looked straight into kei eyes but they widen as kei let out a laughter. just as loud as earlier but dry.

" how do I know... I wish I didn't know goddamn it" his voice slowly got dangerously low "I picked you up and we came to a park and you tried to kiss me that alone sounds like it could had been the start to something great but... it wasn't even your fucking house and not even a hour ago you were under someone else. do I honestly look stupid to you tadashi"

he headed to the car and yams followed. they let the silence of the car ride fix the problem it has always worked before. wait how...how did he get here again?


End file.
